User talk:Rabbitgentleman
Tugah! I got many badges in this Wiki! Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ckfm big 1.png page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 13:01, November 29, 2011 Kung Fu Bender Yes, um, I was looking at your website and it said that you have Kung Fu Bender, but an edited one. I saw a video on this Kung Fu Bender and it seems to have a cheap move that takes a lot of your healthbar. So, I was wondering, is that move just for the video or is it included in the character? LegoPigeon 13:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) This website theme has been changed During Halloween, the MUGEN Wikia contributor changed this website theme. I wonder why the contributor changed it instead of default theme of this Wiki. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 05:08, October 26, 2012 (UTC) This answers your question about why I changed the theme 14:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I'm back and I'm nak! The block expiry date is November 28, 2012 at 2 pm! So, I'm back on MUGEN Database and I'll not edit the user's userpage and spam again. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 11:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) What the fuuu....? I've noticed you'vebeen going around adding the "Heroes" tag. Any reason why? 01:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ...I think you didn't hear me the first time. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 02:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ...HELLO!? ARE YOU READING THIS? 02:20, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I just added them whenever they are heroes, antiheroes or villains because of any improvements to each SF and Darkstalker character. Didn't get much attention to put in. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 02:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ...Really? You do realize that some of your edits seemed to be in the wrong place. Also, most of the so-called "Heroes" you tagged aren't even heroes. They're just random people who just happened to show up to a fighting tournament. 02:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Take a look at those following wiki links, some of characters are included in these categories aside from this wiki just like Cody Travers, he's the protagonist but he's an antihero if he's a prisoner formerly. Trust me. I will redo some articles if I do so and stop arguing about it if you do that again. That's it! http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Heroes http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anti-Heroes http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Villains http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Protagonists http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Antagonists Rabbitgentleman (talk) 02:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sigh... Look, just because another Wikia lists them as that doesn't mean you have to list them as such accordingly on here. That's almost like plagiarism, or something. And I HATE that. Why don't you have a chat with our boss about it, eh? 02:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you have an email address, Rabbitgentleman? http://www.fightabase.com/fgcMain.aspx They block me because I'm not welcome from Fight-A-Base. Don't block me please. I didn't mean to stalk. Arrimas 02:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I know and I would like to reply you for your question and your problem, Arrimas. I say yes. It's rabbitgentleman@yahoo.com, but I don't know how to unblock your Fight-A-Base account. Sorry. Rabbitgentleman (talk) 07:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC)